Chocolate
by twilight2411
Summary: It's hard to do paperwork when there's a sexy dobe in front of you. SasuNaru My first lemon! AN:I don't own Naruto


**Chocolate**

Sasuke pov.

"What ya' doing Sasuke-teme?"

"Hn. Nothing dobe," Out the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see Naruto pouting cutely and looking adorable sitting next to him on the sofa.

"But teme! I'm bored!" Naruto fiddled with the hem of Sasuke's t-shirt that he was wearing, the only thing he was wearing infact.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, trying to maintain his self-control, which was very hard with his sexy dobe nearby. He glanced at Naruto briefly and nearly drooled at the sight. His t-shirt that was skin tight on him was big on Naruto. The neck was displaying his dobe's shoulder and the end of the shirt revealed his tan legs. He had to get Naruto to leave or his paperwork would never get finished!

"Hn. Naruto I'm busy."

Naruto frowned, making Sasuke want to take the bottom lip into his mouth and bite it. Naruto stood up, as he was now an expert on Uchiha speech and walked out the room. Sasuke breathed a silent sound of relief and by doing so completely missed the mischievous grin on the Kyuubi bearers face.

*sasunaru*

Soft footsteps brought him out of his work, and as he turned around to see what his kitsune was doing it took all his will not to let his jaw drop, after all what would his ancestors think? For there, standing in the doorway looking innocent was Uzumaki Naruto. He was still in Sasuke's shirt but he had chocolate stains smeared on his face and on his hands. Sasuke discreetly moved his pants as Naruto's tongue came out to swipe at the chocolate on his lip.

"S'uke, I can't lick the chocolate off! Can you help me?"

Sasuke's voice of reason disappeared when his uke's big blue eyes watered slightly and he instantly beckoned Naruto to him. He smiled slightly as the dobe's face broke into a breath-taking smile as he ran to Sasuke. A giggle burst from Naruto as he settled himself down on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke gulped as he felt Naruto straddle his lap, the only thing preventing skin contact being his pants.

"What do you want me to do Naruto?"

Naruto put his finger to his lips in thought, "I want you to clean me!"

"How Naruto?" Sasuke purred into his ear. Naruto's head tilted sideways in question. "Do you want me to use my hands," Here he ran one of his hands over Naruto's cheek, "Or do you want me to wash you," He leaned forward at this point, their chests brushing together and watched in satisfaction as Naruto's eyes lowered to half mast. "Or perhaps, you want me to lick you clean." His tongue swiped through a trail of chocolate over Naruto's face. "Choose now Naruto."

"I want," A gasp emerged from his throat as Sasuke adjusted them until Naruto was his back and Sasuke lying on top of him. "I want," Sasuke made a questioning noise against his throat, "I want you to lick me!"

Sasuke raised his head and smirked down at his flustered uke, "Of course Naru-chan, all you had to do was ask." And with that he lowered his head and started licking a trail through the chocolate.

Naruto gasped and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. "Urh more!" His hands were eagerly tugging at his seme's shirt as a tongue left a blazing fire in its wake along his neck and shoulder.

He whined at the loss of heat as Sasuke sat up and removed his shirt, and reached out towards the pale chest shown to him. "Teme!"

Sasuke smirked sensually and whispered "Patience love." He raised Naruto onto his lap and placed his lips on the pinked lips parted in expectation. His tongue delved into Naruto's cavern, coaxing its partner out to play. Naruto moaned against his lips as Sasuke's tongue found his sensitive spot.

Naruto's chocolate covered hands left stains on Sasuke's chest, and his legs wrapped around a strong waist. He moaned as he felt the heated bulge in Sasuke's trousers.

Sasuke growled as Naruto rocked against him and he swiftly stood up and headed to their room, his tongue still down Naruto's throat. Once they reached the room, Naruto was dropped onto the bed and hands hurriedly tugged off Naruto's shirt. As soon as this was done eager hands reached Sasuke's pants and pulled them down. Naruto stopped Sasuke from removing his boxers and instead used his teeth to tug the elastic down. He mewled when greeted with the sight of his seme's straining erection and gave a light lick to the tip. Sasuke stepped out of his boxers and placed his hands in Naruto's hair with a slight groan as Naruto licked his manhood like he would to a lolly-pop.

Naruto swirled his tongue around his tip and deep-throated him suddenly, his hands pumping the part he couldn't reach. Sasuke bucked his hips forward with a silent groan, enjoying the moans that Naruto made on his shaft. He could feel the beginning of an orgasm and quickly pulled out of Naruto's mouth. At the pout on his lover's face he kissed his kiss bruised lips and smirked. "Not yet Naru-chan, I want to come inside you."

Naruto moaned and arched off the bed eagerly as he heard the lube tube opening. He spread his legs wider as a finger pushed against his opening. "Nh, another!" As another finger pushed inside him he gasped and pushed down on them. His body shivered as he felt hands over his erection and on his nipples.

Sasuke smirked predatory as incoherent sounds emerged from Naruto's mouth as his fingers brushed Naruto's prostate. He removed them with a whine of protest and placed his tip at the opening. "Ready love?"

A garbled version of yes was said as hips pushed down on his erection. Sasuke pushed forward, kissing his dobe's mouth as he entered him. Once he was fully seated, he panted waiting for Naruto to adjust. The tightness around him was heaven. At a buck of hips, he pulled out and thrusted back in quickly to a loud moan. Sweat glistened his body and the body below him and he thrusted in and out. The angel like creature below him shone as ecstasy shot through his body, his walls clenching around the welcomed intrusion as his orgasm approached.

Sasuke groaned as the walls tightened around him, and hot cum hit his stomach in bursts. As he looked down at his angel he groaned Naruto as he released streams of come into the body below him. Naruto jolted as cum hit his prostate and once again came with a loud cry of Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled off Naruto so as not to crush him and reached over and grabbed a nearby cloth. He removed the cum from his stomach and Naruto's opening, then collapsed next to the panting blonde.

He pulled Naruto to his chest, and ran his fingers through Naruto's sweat drenched bangs as he curled up by him. A small whisper of I love you reached his ears and he pressed a kiss to the blondes head. "Love you too dobe."

As they both drifted to sleep Sasuke was once again unaware of the mischevious grin on Naruto's face and the paperwork left scattered on the lounge floor. Everything went according to plan Naruto thought happily.


End file.
